Boredom
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: Songfic. Sort of. Bored Shinigami are scary...and I'm almost ashamed to publish this, it's so OOC...Lol, oh well. I think it's funny...Heh...It's great, but I really suck at summaries. Read it, you'll have fun, I promise!


****

"Boredom"

By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl

Disclaimer: I own neither this song nor this anime/manga. That pleasure belongs to My Chemical Romance and

__

A/N: Fave song, fave anime/manga.

Um, Ryuk is actually singing in this, so if you don't want that…I mean, it's kind of like when he hasn't had apples in awhile…He even does handstands. Man, there's nothing more terrifying than a bored shinigami. And I'm weird when I'm bored. Which is the whole reason that I'm even writing this damned thing. It really sucks. Oh, yeah, OOC in some parts. Okay, okay, it's actually most of it. All of it. Whatever. Get off my back!

333333333333333333333333333333333

Light rolled his eyes. Ryuk was bored. And Light knew perfectly well just what that meant. Especially since Ryuk hadn't had an apple in about five hours.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked.

"Wait for it…" Light muttered. And, sure enough…

"'Well, I know a thing about contrition, because I got enough to spare. And I'll be granting your permission, 'cause you haven't got a prayer. Well I said hey, hey hallelujah,  
I'm gonna come on sing the praise. And let the spirit come on through ya,  
We got innocence for days!'"  
"Um…" Matsuda looked confused. "What…?"

"Wait for it," Light said again. "He hasn't even hasn't even started yet." He sighed. This could take awhile.

"Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down!"  
"Um, Light? What is ryuk doing?"

Light sighed again. He was in the new police task force with Matsuda; everyone else had gone home for the night. It had been decided that he and Matsuda should stay with the shinigami at headquarters, mainly because it seemed that the shinigami was quite partial to Light. And, of course, lately the sneaking suspicion that Light was Kira had come up again, thanks to Near. Not that Light was going to let the others know just how much that ticked him off.

And, of course, the continually obvious fact that ryuk actually seemed to like Light wasn't really helping with Aizawa's suspicions. Although maybe Aizawa was just stressed out due to the fact that Matsuda had taught Ryuk how to use the CD player. Or maybe it was because Light had given Ryuk an iPod, in the hopes that Ryuk would stop using the stereo. No such luck.

"'And say, ha, what I wanna say; tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave.' Come on, you guys know the words!"

Light and Matsuda groaned. Yes, they did know the words. It seemed that Ryuk enjoyed listening to My Chemical Romance. And he seemed particularly fond of this song.

"Aw, sing it, Light!" Ryuk said. "Come on, Matsuda! 'S-I-N, I S-I-N, S-I-N, I S-I-N, S-I-N, I S-I-N, S-I-N, I S-I-N!'"  
Light sighed. Matsuda had started to sing along. Although he did seem to be enjoying himself. A little. Maybe it would calm Ryuk down.

No such luck. As soon as Matsuda had started to sing along, Ryuk had started to--you guessed it--dance. And there was Matsuda, dancing with him.

Light groaned again. This was starting to get annoying!

"'You play ring around the ambulance, well like you never gave a care. So get the choir boys around you, it's a compliment, I swear. And I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down, I wanna hear you sing the praise; I said, ashes to ashes, we all fall down, we got innocence for days!"  
"Take it away, Ryuk!" Matsuda yelled as he started to play air guitar.

Ryuk grinned.

"'Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down!' Sing with me, Light!"

Light sighed. He might as well sing the refrain with the shinigami. It was the only way that he could get Ryuk to shut up.

"'And say, ha! What I wanna say; tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave.  
You better run like the devil, 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone!"

__

'Damn it, Ryuk!' Light thought. The shinigami had stopped singing, tricking Light into a solo. Oh well. May as well finish it.

"Ye-ah! Go Light!" Matsuda yelled from his place on top of the coffee table, furiously strumming his air guitar (apparently the shinigami found this amusing, because he began to mimic Matsuda).

"'You better hide up in the alley, 'cause they're never gonna find you a home! And as the blood runs down the walls, you see me creepin' up these halls; I've been a bad motherfucker, tell your sister I'm another. Go! Go! Go! And I said, say, what I wanna say…" Light continued on to the refrain again. Okay, he had to admit it. He was having fun. And apparently Ryuk was no longer bored, because he was laughing, and had picked up a pair of chopsticks that had been left over from dinner and was now playing "drums" with them.

Light couldn't help it. He picked up his water bottle like a microphone and started to head-bang as he continued singing. Hey, what could it harm? After all, it was fun, and it was keeping Ryuk busy.

"'Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. Tell me I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad man. So get up! So get out! S-I-N, I S-I-N!'"

Light finished his singing with a kick and one last bang of his head, just as the door flew open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Aizawa demanded. Behind him, Light could see Mogi and the other task force members.

"Uh…" Matsuda seemed to be at a loss for words; Light just glared at Ryuk, who crowed with laughter and flipped over to stand on his hands.

"C'mon, Aizawa!" the Shinigami yelled. "You sing the next one!"

"Shut up!!" Aizawa, Light, and Mogi. Matsuda just sighed.

****

333333333333333333333333333333333

__

Yeah, so, I was really bored. Anywhore, goodnight. I'm going to go listen to "House of Wolves" again…

****

3 Fangirl


End file.
